In recent years, image processing apparatuses such as digital multi-function peripherals have increased the number of their functions. The multi-function image forming apparatuses can perform a printing operation which combines plural printing conditions into a complex condition. For example, some digital multi-function peripherals in recent years have a stapling function, a punching function, and the like which are laborious if done manually. However, since the number of setting items increases with an increase in the number of functions or an improvement in function quality of the digital multi-function peripherals, the setting details are complicated. For example, in some digital multi-function peripherals, several tens of setting items may be often set on a single operation screen (setting screen). Accordingly, some users who are poor at operation thereof may suffer from mental pains in operating the complicated setting screen or may not satisfactorily use various functions of the digital multi-function peripherals.
For example, JP-A-2008-234000 discloses a technique of disposing a common display area in a setting screen comprising plural tabs and changing setting items in the common display area depending on setting frequencies of the setting items. The setting items in the common display area can be changed by a user by dragging and dropping a setting item in the tabs. However, the user does not have a fixed object for printing. For example, the details of the print setting can be greatly changed depending on the object of the printing. Accordingly, in such operation types that printing operations having different objects are frequently performed, the technique described in JP-A-2008-234000 has a problem in that it is difficult for the user to always provide the setting items suitable for the printing object in the common display area and the print settings may be complicated.